Mr Mash
Also known as Miss Mash and Mx Mash. Profile This man appears as a six-armed, purple-skinned biker with a barred helmet akin to the one above, in rough-cut but weirdly elaborate clothes of red and gold. He travels from city to city, blocking paths for the purposes of challenging strong individuals to fights, with the wager being their weapons. He appears to be searching for a specific one, known only as the “White Weapon, possibly linked to the legendary Excalibur but definitely the “good” twin to the infamous “Black Blade” that travels the multiverse. Of course, while the blades are locked in an endless, eternal struggle. But his reasons for seeking the Weapon have absolutely nothing to do with that conflict, often leading to him coming crashing into stories he has nothing to do with as he fruitlessly quests. He is also followed by his “mount,” Aniki. Varying in form but usually some sort of rideable, wheeled techno-organic monster, who he considers a friend. It changes forms across the Multiverse and often gets separated in the midst of “jumps” to the point where Mash has to look for them, often seeking help from the very people he fights right after. Abilities He has many, many weapons he stores in some unknown place, but he has two frequent sets he tends to use as his “baseline,” one of melee weapons and one of firearms. The melee assortment includes: *'Brightsabre-' A simple cylinder able to extend into a bright yellow-white “blade” of energy. He says this is a rare variety, but more likely it is one of the mass-produced early versions of such. It still chews through nigh any material and can reflect bullets; energy weapons and sometimes even magic. *'Photon Pak-' A backpack with a nozzle attached; this looping striped beam is mainly considered “melee” by virtue of its bucking nature and ability to reel in spiritual matter that makes it akin to a grappling lasso. It still hurts like a motherfucker if you touch it though. On a lighter note, it is able to produce amazing moving images if wielded with the right amount of skill (And psionics), which Mash has used for the purposes of street laser-light shows when he’s needed a quick buck. *'Nightmare Claw-' A glove with huge knived talons on its appendages, this weapon once belonged to a serial-killer turned nightmarish demon, from who Mash stole a copy while dreaming (Ironically at least leading to one temporary defeat of the being). It is able to morph in length and cutting ability, but its real draw is the ability to cut through space to create holes to jump through. Though, often Mash gets lost through these holes and ends up taking a minute to find his way back to the battlefield. *'Liberty Shield- '''A red-white-and-blue-striped shield made as the second-closest thing to the most powerful shield in the multiverse, this shield is not only able to deflect nigh any force applied, but also functions as a bashing and ricocheting discus weapon. Though, Mash is not quite as skilled with throwing the weapon as its original owner, so he often ends up having to retrieve it. *'Abnormal Chainsaw-''' This appears to be a worn variant of any normal, industrial chainsaw, except for the fact that it never seems to get any more worn, and the fact that it never clogs, as it chops through anything it touches with supernatural swiftness. *'PK Bat-' A golden-colored shiny metal baseball bat with a strange translucent aura around it, this weapon is able to produce wide waves of fire, random blasts of lightning and concentrated blasts of frost from its tip due to having been once used by a master psionicist. Though, some have said his ability to use this may indicate latent psionic powers; along with many other telltale signs, say scholars. The Gun-Based Assortment Includes *'BFG 6660- '''An enormous gun like nothing so much as a huge satanic mailbox, this weapon seemingly was enchanted by some forces of hell after it was accidentally given to demonic forces, shooting huge waves of unholy plasma that linger long after the initial blast. *'Ol’ Painful-''' An ordinary chain gun, albeit the size of something that should be mounted on a helicopter with nigh-unlimited ammo. Very likely engineered by a gunsmith while on a drunken bender one night; in a way not even he could replicate. *'Judgement OMA-' A weapon able to fire normal, incendiary, explosive, homing, taser, gas, and holy bullets on different settings, this is a weapon from an authoritarian police force in a world where things have gone very, very wrong. Mr Mash’s copy happens to have a “Random” setting, custom made for him, because “It’s more fun this way.” *'Shumacher Special- '''Created by a deranged cryonicist upon the loss of his wife, this weapon is able to fire devastating blasts of frost; with the unintended capacity for cryonic preservation, able to preserve the lives of those frozen in critic suspension for aeons with only a quick warm-up needed to revive them. It is also called the “Mr Nipples” by some, though never in front of Mash’s face. *'Martian Heater- Something like a retro-ray-gun that shoots devastating waves of heat and causes most things it touches to combust or melt, it’s big enough that it looks like it should be attached to some invading tripod-machine. And, in fact, that is very much where Mash wrenched it off of, having driven into a timeline while an alien invasion was going on and driving Aniki into one of the war machine’s legs because he thought it might help. It did, but not how he thought… *'Valkyre Blossom-' Akin to a tiny spaceship with a trigger attached, it has a very long windup and cool down time, but when pressed it unleashes a flower-shaped spray (Hence the name) of beam-bolts and missiles; creating a massive cone of projectile death. Nobody knows where he got it, not even Mr Mash, though rumors include a shrink ray or the last “taxidermied” remnants of an attempt at making starships that could reproduce gone hideously wrong. The WTF Assortment Includes *'Bullet Sword-' A sword made of the lead of thousands of spent bullets, then enchanted with necromancy and healing magic to give them eternally the kinetic energy they had when they were fired while still in flight. It looks akin to a sword made of glowing spheres, able to fire off those spheres in a boomeranging “loop” and to absorb bullets to increase its power. *'Neon Blaster-' Resembling nothing so much as an incredibly elaborate “Eat At Joes” sign, and in fact most likely made by one, this releases a gas as its primary charge, which is not neon but which may in fact be sentient given its tendency to form letters and phrases as it spreads. Then, the secondary charge activates the gas, lighting it up to form magical glyphs resembling neon signs; able to exhibit many, many effects. Mash tends tp be pretty “hands off” on what spells he wants the gas to form. It doesn’t help that he doesn’t know how to use the settings that control such things on the weapon, but the gas seems to have a pretty good idea of what is useful in that situation. *'The Harryhausen-' This weapon consists of three seemingly organic tendril-like arms and a singular tendril-like neck with a reptilian, muttonchopped face, able to move of their own volition and drain blood from their grappled enemies as sustenance. While powerful in its own right, its real draw is the ability of the main head to cast spells that heal and hasten its owner, though it seemingly can only do this after it has drawn a bit of blood first. *'Shock-Rocker-' An enormous electric guitar with its own built in “speaker” resembling electrical apparatti such as Jacob’s ladders and tesla coils, this machine produces deadly electrical waves even as it produces beautiful musical tones. It usually plays tunes of a classic-hard-rock style, given that is Mr Mash’s preference. *'Engine Fist-' Essentially the entire front half of a futuristic muscle car turned into a brass-knuckled gauntlet, this mechanism’s engine has been modified to produce the maximum possible sheer force with every punch. Though, the time gap between one punch and the next is usually pretty wide, given it is possible to break one’s arm from the sheer force if it us used too frequently within a short stretch of time. *'Frankenstein- '''A hodgepodge of different parts from many different broken legendary weapons; from when Mash tried to create a “Magnum Opus” of gun smithery, this machine’s parts are wildly incongruous in appearance, including a slot-machine-style roller reel and a tank of slime. The slime seems to be its self-replenishing “ammunition” supply and, appropriately enough, the reel always spins whenever the machine is fired. It launches a random effect with each time, with even Mash unsure they’ve seen all its effects. Though, 90% of the time the effect usually helps Mash more than the enemy, so he considers it effective enough. Characterization His personality is very warm; a fierce fighter with a belligerent, boasting, almost comical attitude, but when bested he is relatively genial, and if one manages to befriend him, he is loyal to a fault. Additional Info. The process of dimensional travel sometimes alters Mr Mash from his original appearance; to different species or; more often; to different genders; to the point where in some corners he is known as “'Miss Mash;” though all variants tend to share the basic garb and appearance with the original; usually attractive for what they are but with an emphasis on height; muscularity and general devil-may-care-ness in their looks. They consider themselves technically genderfluid due to this, preferring to be referred to by the typical pronouns of their current form, and they are attracted to all genders (Though they’re a bit of a dorky cassanova when it comes to wooing; no matter what body they are in). He seems to go by a different name across other parts of the multiverse, but he is loath to say what it is… Author Commentary Major Appearances (If Any) License Btw, this character; Mr Mash, and all his accoutrements are free to use by anyone, as they see fit, under a CC-0 license. I’m doing this one as a bit more open than my others, given the character’s not just as much an expy of a certain character, but they may in fact be that character, so IDK if he’s worth a CC-BY license… Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Tumblr ombfmmMEwz1reus37o2 1280.png Category:Game Bosses Union